The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tres’.
The new Physocarpus is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Physocarpus cultivars with unique foliage types.
The new Physocarpus plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2000 of Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Nana’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Monlo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2003 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the summer of 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.